


Seto and Felix get alone time at last

by AJMustard



Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Pool Sex, Short One Shot, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJMustard/pseuds/AJMustard
Summary: Set after Hunter's route. Seto and Felix finally don't get disturbed at the pool. Rated M instead of E as I don't go too detailed into the sex.
Relationships: Felix Clermont/Shintaro "Seto" Aihara
Kudos: 23





	Seto and Felix get alone time at last

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR THE HUNTER ROUTE

**Hahaha, my baby bois. Never actually wrote any…eh-hem, mature fanfic before in my life. I hope you guys enjoy this.  
**

Felix and Seto had visited this pool once before. It was a very relaxing experience. The two had stripped completely and entered the pool. Things were getting steamy, but they were interrupted by Keitaro and his now-boyfriend Hunter. This night, however, they were definitely not going to be interrupted. It was dark out, and the only thing that could make him feel brave was Shintaro 'Seto' Aihara, he felt way more confident around him.

Felix snuck out of his tent on the beach, hoping nobody was up past 1am. He was already undressing before he had arrived at the pool. The only thing on his mind was Seto, and nothing else. Well, maybe the clenliness of that pool. 

Seto, floating in the pool in his swimsuit, couldn’t help but laugh slightly. Felix also smiled, trying to slowly relax.

“Heh, you were quick to bare it all,” Seto inched closer to the obviously red-faced Felix, "it seems you were excited."

“Hm, I guess so,” Felix kept his sweet smile, “my apologies."

“Come in and chill,” Seto said, taking off his shorts in the pool, playfully throwing them at Felix, “and stop apologising!”

“H-hey!” Felix grumbled, “just a bad habit!”

Felix slowly got into the pool, and took Seto’s advice to ‘chill’. His chest felt less tight and his shoulders didn’t feel as stiff. He took a deep breath – and then an unexpected moan.  
“Seto!” Felix gasped as he felt a hand down there, “you knew exactly what you wanted!”

“Heh, that game of Twister a few days ago put me in the mood – but I wasn’t so sure about everyone watching. Too many eyes.”

“I understand,” Felix turned around and pressed his chest against Seto’s, “your infamous Yoichi nickname went from Tech-Geek to E-boy!”

“Shhh, we don’t talk about that,” Seto placed his finger on Felix’s lips.

“So talking about public sex is fine, but you draw the line at being called ‘E-boy’. Your morals confuse me.”

“I said ‘shhh’,” Seto said, rubbing himself against Felix, “I’m going to make you come. ~”

“Stop talking like one of your yaoi video game guys-AaGh!” Felix felt Seto’s manhood go inside him.

“How does that feel?” Seto widely grinned.

“ _Perfect_ ,” Felix whelped. He probably looked stupid but didn't even care at this point.

“I’ve never seen your face this red before,” Seto was enjoying his time with his new best friend, “you still feel tense. Let all your worries drift off…” He kissed Felix’s neck.

“Hng…” Felix took a deep breath, savouring every moment, “ _yeah_ …”

“Faster?” he whispered to Felix sensually between the neck kisses.

“ _Yesplease_ ,” Felix said extremely fast.

Seto started thrusting even faster, Felix’s moans getting slightly louder each time. All the two men could focus on was the pleasure in this relaxing pool. This was truly a bonding moment, and it felt so much better than their little Twister scandal.

“I’m about to…” Seto warned him.

“Me too!” Felix said unusually loud, somewhat startling Seto.

The two had climaxed. Felix tried not to show disgust at the state of the pool.

“Jeez,” Felix coughed, “that was a lot.”

“You enjoyed it though, right?” Seto winked at him.

“It was a little sore, but nonetheless, enjoyable,” Felix said with an extremely straight face.

Seto couldn’t help but burst out laughing, “ah, Felix, you’re the best! Let's get out of here and I'll introduce you to my favourite game Bacchikoi!”

"I guess I have no choice," Felix rested his head on Seto's shoulder, sighing.

 **Bruh I wrote this in like 1 hour n 30 minutes lol, let me know what you thought in the comments.**  
help me jesus  


**Author's Note:**

> hecc


End file.
